


Waking up with Jimin V (5)

by minakim



Series: Waking Up With Jimin [3]
Category: Park Jimin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ongoing storyline, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sunbae relationship, work relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minakim/pseuds/minakim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On this morning, as we were laying in each other’s arms, deciding whether to get up and make breakfast or go for another round between the sheets; I found myself reaching into my nightstand drawer, pulling out my extra key and pressing it into his palm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up with Jimin V (5)

**Author's Note:**

> Two other storylines are intended to come before this one as hinted at in the line, "We’d even managed to sneak out in public on one particularly adventurous evening and get a little kinky on another." But this work got completed first, so I'm posting it anyway. It can stand alone like the others in this series.

It had been far too long, but finally this morning, I found myself waking up with Jimin.

The turn of the year and some much earned and needed rest from their breakneck schedules had afforded Jimin and me some very welcome opportunities to see each other more than usual. We’d been able to laze around and talk late into the evening or through the morning instead of having to run off to work or stay late or not meet at all. We’d even managed to sneak out in public on one particularly adventurous evening and get a little kinky on another.

It felt like we were getting to know each other like a real couple (under surreal circumstances)… But still, I try to remind myself not to get too comfortable, not so invested in this relationship, because it’s just not something that could possibly last. Just enjoy the here and now. I repeat it, like a mantra, hoping it will really keep me grounded.

Still, on this morning, as we were laying in each other’s arms, deciding whether to get up and make breakfast or go for another round between the sheets; I found myself reaching into my nightstand drawer, pulling out my extra key and pressing it into his palm.

“What’s this?” he asked with a raised eyebrow and hint of a smile.

“A key. Duh,” I sarcastically replied. Grrrr, I hate the way my defense mechanism sometimes pops out so harshly. But even as I had reached for the key, I’d wondered to myself if this was the right thing to do. Just be in the moment I reminded myself. Then I softened my tone, “We don’t get to spend much time together when work gets busy for us, so I want you to have my extra key. If you ever can or want to come over spontaneously, or it’s late, uhhh, or…” My voice trailed off. Ugh, this was more awkward than I thought it would be.

Jimin smiled, big. Which means his eyes completely disappeared into two crescents of black eyelashes, which I loved. “Really?... This is great,” he replied, lightly tossing the key in his palm. Then, reaching over me, he set the key down on the nightstand and stopped on the return settling himself on top of me. Staring straight into my eyes, he cradled my face gently in his hands and leaned in enveloping my lips in his. He melted away any misgivings I might have had. We didn’t have breakfast until two hours later.  
…..

Within days of that morning, both our schedules picked up tremendously. They were preparing to release some new songs and videos and have a few local concerts; so recording, filming, rehearsing, and promoting barely left them time to sleep and eat. I had no expectations for Jimin using the key.

I was working on a project for another group when Jimin’s head choreographer called me. He was swamped with their current projects and upcoming concerts and needed someone to come up with some choreography for a promotional TV performance they’d be doing, he wanted a proposal right away, and could I do it? “Sure,” I said, “I’ll have something to for you the day after tomorrow.” After hanging up I immediately thought, ugh, how am I going to get this done? But I wanted the project, badly, especially if it meant working with Jimin again.

Forty eight hours later, functioning on roughly two hours of sleep, I presented the overall concept and danced the choreography for him. I was personally really pleased with the concept, and while some of my dancing may have been a little less than crisp (a result of aching muscles and overall exhaustion), he would be able to see beyond that at the potential for the finished product. But instead of praise, I was met with a frown, his head shaking, and a barrage of comments about how I didn’t “get it,” the concept was wrong, the choreography not powerful enough, sloppy presentation...and on, and on. Finally, he said he’d give me a second chance and another three days for a do over, and mostly just because the guys had enjoyed working with me the last time and that project had gone so well.

Dejected, extremely frustrated and exhausted, I called it a day; it was already 7 pm anyway. I told myself not to dwell on it right now and just approach it fresh in the morning. Still, my mind wouldn’t quiet and I was beating myself up in my own head over it. By the time I got home, I was literally and figuratively so beat, I dropped onto my sofa and fell asleep.

It was dark in my apartment, I had no idea what time it was, when my eyes fluttered open at the sound of my front door lock clicking and the familiar squeak of the door being opened and then lightly closed again. I froze as I heard soft footsteps going down the hall to my bedroom, the click of a few light switches, then footsteps headed back my way. I jumped and practically screamed (it was actually more of a high-pitched squeak that came out) when a head peeked over the top of the sofa. 

“Ohmygawd, Jimin!” I exclaimed with a sigh of relief when I realized it was him. “What are you doing here?”

He let out a soft laugh, obviously amused at my initial reaction. “I heard you had a rough day and I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to use this little guy for the first time,” he said while dangling my apartment key over me. “Stay right here, go back to sleep, I’ll come get you in a little bit.”

I was still groggy and tired, so I stayed put, but I couldn’t really fall back to sleep, though I may have drifted in and out of consciousness a little. I recall hearing water running, closet or cabinet doors opening and closing, Jimin’s light footsteps…maybe I did fall asleep just a little too.

The next thing I knew, I felt Jimin’s arms under my shoulders and knees and I was being picked up and carried. There were flickering lights and it smelled really nice as he sat me down on the edge of my bed. He silently helped me out of my clothes, and while I waited, nude, in this mysterious warm glow, slightly swaying with sleepiness, he undressed in front of me. That helped wake me up just a little more, and I smiled a sleepy smile at him.

He held out a hand to me. I took it and stood. He wrapped an arm around my waist hugging me to his side and walked me into my bathroom. More flickering light. Now that I finally was awake enough, I was able to recognize them as candles – in my favorite scent - that came in these frosted-glass tea light size that I loved – there must have been fifty of them between the bedroom and bathroom! For a second it took my breath away.

Then I saw my tub! Can I just tell you, the bathroom in this apartment is what sold me on getting this place. I probably pay a little over what I should, just so I can be here and have this bathroom. It is a very unique apartment for this very reason. I have a beautiful, free-standing, modern, oval bowl of a bath tub; in addition to a fairly roomy separate stand-in shower. But the tub is my haven. And right now it was filled with steaming water and five giant gorgeous white peonies (my favorite flowers) were floating in it!

“Jimin-ah,” I gasped.

He smiled and held my hand like a princess as I stepped into the tub and slowly sank down into the water, then he glided in right behind me. I sank back and leaned into him and he enveloped me in his arms and it felt so so good. I closed my eyes and sighed. Jimin peppered my shoulders with little kisses then gently pushed me forward, both of his hands gripped where he had just kissed and he began kneading my tension away. 

He paused for a moment to pour a little bath gel into his palm, rubbed his hands together, and slid easily with more pressure into all the spots he knew would be bothering me. “I hear you’re coming up with some great choreography for us,” he softly spoke into the nape of my neck as he leaned his forehead forward on me and smoothed his hands down my shoulders to squeeze my upper arms.

“Uhhhhhg,” I moaned, both out of frustration and from the hurt-so-good kneading of his hands. “How did you hear?... And from where I stood today, it didn’t seem like my choreography was much appreciated.”

“Don’t take it so hard,” he consoled. “Choreographer-nim has been under a lot of pressure and stress lately, and he took some of that out on you. He feels pretty bad about what happened. He actually came to work with us shortly after he met with you and was pretty excited about some of the things you presented. I think it was just bad timing. Maybe you still need to change some things, but I think the harshness of what he said was misplaced. He wouldn’t have given you more time if he didn’t think there was potential already there.”

“Thank you for telling me that, I really needed to hear that tonight…” I snuggled back into him and turned to look him in the eyes. “…And how did you manage to get away tonight? Aren’t you guys working 24/7 these days?”

“Yeah,” Jimin chuckled, “But after what happened with you and choreographer-nim, I think he felt badly for all of us, …maybe he saw how tired you were and how tired we were, so he cut practice short and told us to get some sleep. Actually he ordered us to get some sleep…”

“But you’re here. Aaand you’re not sleeping.” I gave him a sly smile and a soft peck on his cheek.

“Ah, but I sleep better when I’m sleeping next to you anyway. Besides, I wanted to cheer you up, and finally use my key.” He winked. “Anyway, enough talking for now.” He set back to digging his thumbs into my shoulder blades and running them in pressured lines up and down the sides of my spine.

I didn’t speak, but expressed whatever little sounds of enjoyment that squeaked out of me naturally from his massaging attentions. I must have even drifted asleep for a little while in the quiet pleasure of the moment. I was eventually brought back to consciousness feeling Jimin’s now wandering hands and fingers dragging up and down the length of my legs that were bent and I was lightly hugging for support. “Helloooo,” came a lilting voice in my ear. My eyes fluttered open. “Ah, there you are! I didn’t intend to put you to sleep in the tub,” he laughed as he spoke.

“Oh, babe, sorry, it just felt so good… I was so comfortable I must have fallen…” “Unnnnh,” he interrupted, “ I love it when you call me babe. C’mon, don’t fall asleep on me and I’ll make you feel better than good sunbae.”

“Mmmmm, you have my attention, babe,” I replied. “And you can keep calling me sunbae too.”

He brought his hands to my knees and slowly pushed them partway down and slightly apart. My hands dropped away from hugging my legs and I lifted them up and wrapped them behind me; burying my fingers in his thick head of hair and squeezing and releasing a few fistfuls, tugging lightly, bringing his cheek to mine, as his fingers slowly danced along my inner thighs. “Mmmmm,” we both hummed to each other.

As his right hand made its way up between my legs, his other hand cupped my left breast. I dropped my left hand to caress his cheek, and he turned his head to catch my index finger between his teeth, slowly nibbling his way down it to capture it entirely in his warm mouth. As he began playing with my finger between his teeth and tongue, his fingers started tracing slow, pressured, irregular patterns around and over my clit and nipple. “Unnnnh,” I groaned. Multitasking at its finest.

The heat of the tub had soaked into me, relaxing me, allowing Jimin’s fingers to ply deeply at my aching muscles. His thoughtful intentions for the evening and the way he brought them to reality along with his relieving words had calmed my nerves and brought me happiness and hope. His focused attention on my sensitive spots were now sparking my nerves alive and causing another kind of heat to bloom from within. I thought to myself, I’ve fallen for this guy…, just don’t fall too far or too hard, enjoy the now…

Eyes closed, I focused on his touch. Every soft slow circle of his fingertips between my legs ignited a new spark that added to the heat I felt at my very center. Every roll and tweak of my nipples between his fingers as he moved deftly from one to the other sent a surge of tantalizing electricity through my body. I began to writhe against Jimin, slowly twisting and pressing into him as my back arched and collapsed against his firm chest. He knew he was driving me crazy and that was exciting him in return.

He was hard. I felt him pressing at my lower back, his thick cock straining, pushing, twitching and pulsing against me. God, I loved his cock – the way it blushed a dark pink when it swelled, the way it seemed to fit and fill me perfectly when we joined, the way it felt – smooth and weighty - in my hand when I stroked him… I reached my right hand between our bodies, slid myself forward slightly, and lifted him free of his entrapment. My hand gently pumped him up and down his stiff velvet length a few times before he stopped me.

“Let’s worry about me later,” he whispered in my ear. His voice had become low and and a little husky and I could tell he was holding back for my sake. “But I know you’ll like this, and I won’t mind it either…” His hands gripped my hips, and with the help of the buoyant water, he lifted me slightly as he sank a little further down in the tub. I knew what he was intending, as I gripped the edge of the tub to steady myself with one hand and with the other guided him into me as we slowly lowered my body onto his.

As I came to rest in his lap, taking in his length entirely, we both exhaled audibly. He knew I couldn’t resist the feeling of him inside me as he fingered me to come. His hands returned to their previous positions and he began the cycle of lighting my nerves on fire all over again.

It didn’t take long for the heat to spread from where his fingers touched me to every nerve of my body. It felt like fire igniting across my skin. I closed my eyes and I saw flames against my eyelids. Jimin whispered in my ear, “Come for me sunbae.” And I did.

My entire body shivered. I arched up against him. Jimin bent his head into the side of my neck, his open mouth sinking into my tensed flesh. I began to lift off of him, and he quickly pushed me off, but then hugged me in tightly. “Ahhhh, that was close, almost too good, you were really squeezing down around me,” he breathed heavily. “You okay?”

“Yeah babe, better than okay, better than good in fact. You are frickin’ wonderful Jimin.” I turned fully around to face him and kissed him. First lips to lips; then I let my tongue play along the cushion of his plump pair, and pushing between them I let myself melt into his mouth until we had to gasp for breath.

“Come on,” I cooed, “Let’s continue this in the bedroom…”

We stepped out of the tub and took some time drying each other off. I playfully palmed his cock a few times in the process, and when I finally reached around him and squeezed his ass with both hands he roughly (but with a smile) pushed me up against the bathroom wall stating flatly, “That’s enough sunbae.” Then he kissed me like there was no tomorrow.

His hands reached behind my thighs and as he hoisted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist. Jimin carried me into my candle lit bedroom, and I slid my legs off him coming to standing, before he could put me on the bed. I quickly maneuvered him so his back was to the bed and then I pushed him down onto it backwards and crawled to hover over him. Looking down into his dark eyes I requested, “Scoot back, baby, rest your head on a pillow.” He complied while continuing to hold my eyes with his. 

I gave him a crooked smile as I blinked and then looked down. His hips were perfectly positioned just beneath my shoulders. One leg at a time, I used my knees to push his legs to the outside of mine, then I sat back on my heels to admire him for a moment. He’d put his hands behind his head and was slightly flexing his biceps and abs as he smirked at me. “Show off,” I scoffed. I rested the tip of my index finger at the crown of his dick opposite from me and slowly pulled his erect member in my direction. When it was almost parallel to his legs, pointing directly at me, I let it go and it sprang back slapping him in the abdomen. I couldn’t help but laugh out loud as he gave me a look of, “What the heck?!?!”

Before he could say anything however, I leaned in, took his cock in one hand, dug into his slit with my tongue and ran down his length with my mouth taking him in completely before dragging my lips and tongue back up and releasing him.

“Uuunnnnnnhhh, fuuuuuck me!” he groaned as his eyes squeezed shut.

“I wlll babe, I will, but first, thisss…” I repeated my action, but this time instead of releasing him, I continued to slide up and down his dick, curling my tongue around him in different directions, or teasing and delving pressure in different spots with my tongue’s tip. I caressed and fondled his balls with my other hand, and his breath hitched immediately; so I slid my mouth off his cock for a moment and took them in, pushing them around inside my mouth with my tongue. He groaned loudly and his back arched off the bed. I let one slowly pop out of my mouth, then sucked off the other with a slow release from my lips. His hands lowered to his sides, gripping into the bedcovers, clenching and releasing almost in time with his moans. I licked the beads of precum that were dripping off his tip before traveling up and down his rigid length a few more times.

He suddenly, but gently grabbed at my hair, stopping me, saying, “Unnh, hajima - no more… I wanna be inside you…come here…” He lightly tugged at me. “Get on, ride me.”

“Whatever you say babe.” I climbed over him and slid down onto him with ease. “Uuunnnnhhh,” we groaned together.

Hands on his chest, I fondled his nipples as I rocked back and forth on him. Jimin closed his eyes and bit down on his lower lip slowly letting it slide out from under his teeth, dark pink and swollen. That look drove me crazy inside and made my mind go all hazy. 

Alternating my rocking with a slow bounce up and down, we were both soon breathing heavily. “Damn, babe, I wanna just do this forever with you.” As soon as I said it, I thought to myself, shit, was that too much? But he didn’t seem to take it quite so seriously, instead replying, “Mmmm, this is good, but it always comes to a great end too…” Then he surprised me and flipped us over so he was on top, thrusting into me hard and deep, hitting me just right. I practically screamed but I held it in, my moans that followed were loud and strong regardless. He had me on the edge of climax and he knew it. But he had different plans in mind, instead he drew it out, slowing the pace again, withdrawing his cock almost completely and slowly gliding back in, over and over, but stopping short of contact with that spot again. 

He hunched over, bringing his mouth to envelop as much of my breast as he could, swirling his tongue over the flesh, teasing my hardened tip; then moving to the other he repeated the action as I arched into him. “Uhhh, Jimin-ah, you are such a tease…!”

He looked me straight in the eyes saying, “And you love it sunbae, you know you do, just like you love me…”

I almost choked on hearing those words. What, what? But before I could give it any more thought, he chose that moment to hit me hard and deep. “Unnnnhhhh, oh God, uh yes, Jimin-ah…!”

He was relentless as he fucked into me. It took all my willpower not to claw into his flesh wherever I could grab on. I didn’t want to mark his perfect skin with all his public appearances on the horizon. Instead I hooked my hands behind my own knees, pulling my legs slightly wider and more flush with my body. He made a deep groan of approval, his body tensing as he closed his eyes and arched his own head back, seemingly burying himself even deeper with the next thrust.

In the flickering candlelight of the room, I strained my eyes to drink him in. Even as little beads of sweat ran liquid patterns at his temples and little strands of hair stuck to his furrowed brow, he was gorgeous. And right now, in this moment he was mine, only mine… 

A familiar pattern to his breathing, quick pants and “Ah, ah, ah’s” that clearly rang with his beautiful voice, signaled to me that he was close. I lost myself again to the sensory overload – my nerves on fire, my eyes focused on Jimin’s face in the dim light, my ears echoing with our breathing and moaning, the taste of him lingering on my tongue…

Jimin came with a jolt and a low growl, and as he continued to pump into me as he rode out his orgasm, I came too. Instead of the intense and electric orgasm I usually experienced with him, this time it was different. Like a long ride on a rollercoaster, or a constant swell of waves, an indescribable feeling washed over me for what felt like minutes. Even after Jimin slipped out of me and sank his head into my chest relaxing on me like he often did; I continued to shudder. 

“You okay?” he questioned after one particularly noticeable tremor pulsed through me. 

“Yes, I’m feeling wonderful,” I replied. “Thank you for tonight…all this, what you did for me, the candles, the peonies, the thought you put into it, and your time – when you barely have any for yourself right now…it really means a lot to me.” I was on the verge of tears, my eyes just beginning to well up.

“Hajima…,” his voice trailed off. Jimin looked up at me for a long moment, then gave me those smiling eyes that I loved. He pushed up off the bed and extended his hand saying, “Come on, let’s shower off and go to sleep, we both need and deserve a good night’s rest.”

I followed him back to the bathroom, my hand in his, my eyes clearing and now lingering on the dancing light of the candles and blossoms floating in the tub as we passed by. I told myself to just enjoy and be in the moment. At least right now. I told myself not to dwell on the little things that were said tonight that made me think about our relationship. I told myself to be happy and just appreciate the fact that tomorrow morning I’d be waking up with Jimin.


End file.
